


Surprise

by Darth_Cass



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Comedy, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, dr3 spoilers, fun with a robot hand, post-dr3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cass/pseuds/Darth_Cass
Summary: All Komaeda wanted was to surprise Hinata in bed. Too bad his damn luck had to strike again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It ended up being posted a bit late but this is a b-day present written for my friend Sam. Happy (belated) birthday hun. <33

“Ah. Fuck! Komaeda that feels so good” Hinata moaned. It was absolutely incredible. Hinata could feel his boyfriend’s fingers inside of him working their magic. 

Their sexual experiences previously had always been enjoyable of course, thanks to Hinata’s newfound analysis ability allowing him to know what would pleasure both of them. However this night was different, Komaeda said he wanted to take the lead tonight. He said he had a special surprise planned for tonight. 

True, if he really wanted to Hinata could reason out what it would be; being the ultimate analyst among other things was useful like that. But that would spoil whatever surprise his boyfriend had in mind, and Komaeda looked so cute and excited when he told him about it. He couldn’t bring it in himself to spoil that kind of adorableness.

“I’m so glad to hear you’re enjoying this, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda said softly. Even when his fingers were inside of Hinata, Komaeda still felt the need to use honorifics; it was just one of the quirks that made him seem even more adorable and made Hinata fall for him even more. 

Suddenly he felt Komaeda’s warm finger leave his entrance. Before Hinata had a chance to question Komaeda he was struck with a new sensation in his asshole. It felt a lot colder and more… metallic. 

Sure enough, Komaeda now had his robot hand inside, slowly continuing to tease Hinata’s entrance. It felt nice, if a bit odd, but this didn’t seem like anything that would be special enough to be a surprise. Hinata was enjoying the sensation too much to even try to figure it out, their previous experiences showed that practice really did make perfect and Komaeda's robot fingers were hitting all the right spots. Besides, Hinata figured he’d experience the surprise soon enough anyway. 

“Hmmm…I’m pretty sure it was this switch…” Komaeda mumbled to himself as he fiddled with the upper part of his robotic hand. 

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Suddenly loud metal music started blaring out from Komaeda’s hand. The song sounded familiar to Hinata, wasn’t that one of Mioda’s songs? And of course like of all of Mioda’s songs this one was painfully loud and obnoxious. 

“Komaeda!” Hinata shouted with his hands over his ears. “For the love of all that is good please tell me _that_ wasn’t your surprise.” 

Komaeda flashed a sheepish smile in response and a nervous chuckle. “Sorry Hinata-kun,” he yelled, “I must have hit the wrong switch.” Komaeda immediately removed his fingers from Hinata’s entrance and started fiddling with the controls, trying to make the hellish noise end. His attempts however were only making it louder. If their ears weren't bleeding before there was a very good chance they were now. 

“WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT FEATURE ANYWAY!?!” Komaeda only shrugged in reply. Hinata was going to have a serious talk with Souda about adding unnecessary features. After what felt like an eternity of Mioda-based heavy metal hell, Komaeda finally figured out how to turn it off. Hinata slumped down in exhaustion and relief -not exactly the exhaustion and relief he expected to feel though. 

“I really am sorry,” Komaeda said as he wiped his hands clean using nearby tissues, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. “I really wanted to do something nice for you but, once again my luck seems to have gotten in the way. Really, we shouldn't be so surprised, what else can you expect from being in a relationship with trash like me.” 

“You’re not trash Nagito,” Hinata stated firmly, giving the other a soft gaze. “No one’s perfect and I knew what I was getting into starting this with you. And for what it’s worth, I think any bad luck is worth it as long as we can face it together”. Komaeda couldn't help but to giggle at that. 

“I see that being the ultimate sap is another one of your new talents Hinata-kun,” Komaeda teased, moving closer to lie down close to Hinata. Despite the teasing, the smile and the look Komaeda gave showed that he was truly touched by the sentiment. Komaeda began moving his robotic hand softly down Hinata’s bare chest. “You know there’s still time for your surprise, if you’re still up for it of course”. WIth a smirk, Hinata leaned forward to give Komaeda a kiss as his answer.

When suddenly they heard a loud knock on the door. Several Loud knocks. 

“HEY!”

“ARE YOU OK IN THERE?!”

“WE HEARD LOUD NOISES!”

"IT SOUNDED LIKE SCREAMING!

"ARE YOU DEAD!?" 

The various screams and shouts all overlapped each other with the sounds of frantic knocking. Of course they all heard the music. That was just the kind of night this was, after all. Komaeda's bad luck sure was working overtime that night. The only thing that would have made it worse…

“Oops.”

…would be if they all somehow managed to break down the door. Which of course they did. Great. 

There lay Hinata and Komaeda in all their nude glory turning deep shades of red. For a moment everyone just stood in awkward silence while the two boys quickly covered themselves up with the nearest blanket. Hinata was sure if it was possible he would have died of embarrassment right there. Finally the silence was broken by none other than the indirect cause of the whole mess.

“Woah! You guys were doing it to one of my songs?!” Mioda exclaimed. “Ibuki is so flattered. Ibuki had no idea you two were such huge fans! Ibuki is going to go make you guys your own special Ibuki-brand love-making playlist!” Before anyone could say anything to counter that, Mioda fled like a flash of lightening. 

After that everyone else started to disperse mumbling awkward apologies, ‘good nights’, and ‘see ya’s’. Hanamura had to be pulled away by the others when he complained about wanting to join in, and Hinata was pretty sure he heard Saionji make a rather rude comment about one of them being "smaller than I thought he’d be”. 

“Wait! Souda-kun!” Komaeda called out before Souda left. “What was the dial for the...new feature we discussed again?” 

“Huh?” Souda replied, making a conscious effort to not make eye contact with either of the two lovers. “Oh you mean the vibration feature! It's to the left of the music feature..." His words trailed off as he reached the exact same conclusion Hinata did. "Wait… _THIS_ IS WHAT YOU WERE USING IT FOR? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO USE IT MIX MILKSHAKES REALLY FAST WITHOUT A BLENDER OR SOMETHING! UGH!” A disgusted Souda stormed off with further cries of “ugh”. 

Once everyone left Hinata turned toward Komaeda raising an eyebrow. “Vibration feature?” 

Komaeda responded with a cheeky grin, which was more adorable and cheerful than he had any right to be. 

“Surprise!”


End file.
